Happy Birthday BabySis!
by AliceMitch09
Summary: It be the birthday of Madeline Williams! And Alfred, being the over loving brother that he is, gives her one of his birthday greets weeeeeee! May contain a possible sequel with PruCan or friendsies. R&R!


**It be Madeline Williams/Matthew Williams or also known as Canada's Birthday! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Well, at least in my country. The timeline is different anywhos. nyahahahaha.**

**But anyways, since Maddie/Mattie is one of my favorites in Hetalia, I decided to write a fic! And curse my COCKBLOCKING NO GOOD TWO FACED ASS SISTER FOR NOT LETTING ME USE THE LAPTOP. I CANNOT WRITE PROPERLY ON THIS LAPTOP. MS WORD IS NOT WORKING WELL HERE FOR I NEED A FUCKING 25 CODE SHIT. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. SO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY HORRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SHIT. ALSO, I WAS SUPPOSED TO PUT A PRUCAN SCENE, BUT WRITER'S BLOCK GOT ME. SARREH.**

**FORGIVE THE CAPS FOR IT LOOKS !**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is Hideyakez Himaruya-sama's!**

* * *

**July 01, 2012, 8:30 AM, Williams-Jones Residence.**

The sun shines brightly as it sneaks pass by the lilac-colored curtains, shining down on the identical silk-like blonde hair that belonged to one Madeline Williams-Jones.

The young Canadian dug herself deeper into the comforts of her soft cloud-like pillow, wallowing deeper into her dream. The tight line in her lips quirked into a soft smile. Kumajiro, her stuffed toy, wrapped securely against her chest like it was her charm from nightmares.

Madeline smiled deeper if possible in her sleep, unaware of a growing presence out her door. Her dream was ever blissful and happy, a very unforgetful and delightful. A favorite memory regarding her big brother, Alfred.

* * *

_10 years ago..._

_"Wow, that's one big stuffed toy" 6 year old Madeline cooed at one of the prizes in those carnival stand games. Purple eyes wide and full of glee as it focused on one large, white polar bear stuffed toy she watched over tip-toed steps._

_The guy behind the stand watched her, chuckling lightly and knowingly._

_"Hey kid," he called, surprising Madeline and tried to hide herself. She wasn't very good with strangers. Let alone with adults._

_"Wanna try? 1 dollar for 3 tries" he offered three balls to her._

_But she stuttered in place, unable to say something in return. She wasn't very good in these kinds of things and it just wasn't her thing._

_"U-Uhm..." she stammered softly, face burningand turning into an unhealthy shade of scarlet red, like her dress._

_A few trials later..._

_"Yo Mads!" a voice calls from behind her causing her to squeak cutely._

_"Allie!" she glomps him into a hug._

_"Hey, Hey, what's the big idea hugging your big bro out of the blue like that?" Alfred says nonchalantly with a smug grin on his face._

_He hears her mumble in his shirt which sounded either as 'I want to go home' or 'Can we go now?'_

_The older sibling looked at her questioningly, then to the stand where the man smiled sadly at his sister then to the prize behind him. A plan formulated in his head._

_Pushing Madeline away, he told her to meet up with their cousin at the Ferris Wheel promising that he'll catch up. She nodded slowly and ran to the Ferris Wheel. Once she was at a good distance, Alfred dug out the last dollar on his pocket and slammed it against the wooden stand._

_"Sir, please let me try" he says._

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING BABY SIS!" a booming loud voice calls as he rams her door open.

He hears her groan in her sleep telling him to give her a few more minutes but he wouldn't have any of it. She had a big day ahead of her! So he walked towards her bed, sat beside her and gave her a hug rubbing his cheeks against hers.

"A-A-Al, what's gotten into-"

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU DEAR BABY SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" he sings.

Madeline could only gape for a good 4 minutes before registering what he had just said, it was her birthday? Looking at her calender on her bedside, she read the inscription written on July 1.

'My Birthday :)'

_Oh, that was today_. She thought, mentally slapping herself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Alfred continues to sing loudly (and annoyingly) "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDIE!" he finishes, kissing her cheek.

Madeline could only giggle and shove her brother away from her. Kumajiro at her lap, beady eyes watching the older.

"Gee, warn me next time Alfred..." she retorts, wiping away cooties from her cheek.

"I can't help it Maddie, It's just that I'm happy that my baby sis is finally becoming a w-wom-" he wipes away a tear from his face "YOU'RE FINALLY A WOMAN!" he cries, engaging her into another suffocating hug.

Madeline smiles warmly against her brothers hug, Kumajiro in between them.

"Al, I've been a woman for 4 years already!" the already 22-year old Canadian reminds him.

But Alfred only 'sobbed' and hugged harder.

"NEVER! NO! NOT MY BABY SISTER! NO!" he cries childishly.

_Really, is he really 24 years old? He sounds more a baby than me_!

"Allie" she uses that special nickname she once used when they were kids, causing Alfred to stop crying. "No matter how old I get, or how much I've changed, you'll always be my big brother and I'll always be your baby sister Allie. Don't you ever forget that."

Alfred only teared up more, sniffling in his snot (EW).

"Yo-You're the b-b-best si-sister a-a b-b-b-brother c-c-can have!" he sobs between hiccups.

She thanks him, kissing his forehead. Automatically, Alfred hops out the bed and stands triumphantly at the foot of her bed.

"Right, come along Maddie! Breakfast awaits!"

She rolls her eyes as she puts on her glasses.

"Yeah, Yeah...I'll be there in a minute"

"AWESOME!" he fist pumps and turns on his heel for the door.

"Hey Allie?"

He stops and twists his head to meet hers.

"Thank You..."

"Anything for my baby sis!" he grins, giving her a thumbs up and hurries downstairs.

* * *

_"So Maddie, how're you enjoying your big, big day?" asks the 8-year old to his 6-year old sister behind the passenger seat. Their parents smiling to the sound of their children happy was like sweet music to their ears._

_"I had fun today! I played a lot with everyone, and I had the nicest gifts given to me. Thank You Mama and Papa for today!" she gives each of them a peck on the cheek._

_"Aw, anything for you mon cher!" her French mother, Francois says merrily._

_"You are my world dear Madeline, your happiness is my pure joy!" says her British father, Arthur steering the wheel._

_"You two are the best parents ever!" she giggles, kissing them again._

_"WHOA! Get back here Maddie! Dad might lose control of the wheel if you keep kissing him!" Alfred tells her._

_"I can't help it Allie, I'm just so happy!" she tells him happily "This is the best birthday ever!"_

_"Nope, not yet it isn't" he tells her._

_Raising an eyebrow, she looks at him questioningly "What are you talking about?"_

_He takes out something from beside him, something big and fluffy. Madeline practically squeals when she recognizes what it is. It was the stuffed toy she wanted from the stand! And it was in front of her!_

_"This"_

_His grin becomes even wider when Madeline hugs the toy, kissing it and playing with it._

_"OH ALLIE! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU!" she showered him with kisses._

_"No probs Maddie! Anything for you!"_

* * *

**Oh how I want a big brotha =w= ALFIE, I WANT TO CUDDLE YOU TO DEATH! :3**


End file.
